


My Alpha

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: @starkerfestivals ‘s event Falling Into Prompts, prompt: Omega!Tony topping Alpha!Peter. No meanness or anything, just omega!dom!top and alpha!sub!bottom please.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: omega verse, top!omega, mild dom/sub play, kinky sex.

Tony smirks at Peter from across the table, carefully taking a sip from his wine. “Oh, what’s the matter alpha? Impatient for something?”

Peter squirms and blushes, pushing around his steak like he has been the past hour. “No, sir. I’m perfectly okay.” He smiles up at the omega with a weak smile.

Tony sneakily reaches under the table, pressing the vibration speed on his phone up. “Oh yeah?”

Peter whimpers, clenching around the toy inside him. _Fuck_. “I—‘m f-fine!” He stutters out, shivering in pleasure.”

Tony smirks and pushes his plate away. He’s finished, and now he wants dessert. “Sure you are,” Tony says teasingly. “Come on, let daddy take care of you.”

Peter moans softly, standing up quickly and taking Tony’s hand. “Yes, daddy!”

Tony leads Peter into their bedroom, and thinks about how he wants to do this. “Strip,” he comands. Peter and Tony both always love the way the power imbalance is high lighted, with Peter naked and whimpering and Tony dressed and controlled.

Peter know a better than to hastily throw his clothes on the ground, at this point. So instead, he carefully steps out of his pants, folding them and putting them on the chair in the corner. He shivers as he thinks about all the times Tony sat in that chair, watching Peter humiliating himself.

Next, Peter peels off his shirt, folding that as well and laying is softly on top of his pants. Finally, _finally_ , Peter slides his underwear down his waxed smooth legs, folding them and resting them on top of the shirt.

He turns around to face Tony, cheeks heating a pretty pink. Eye contact is a must, in these scenes. Even though it makes Peter wanna curl up and die.

Tony licks his lips as he looks over his lover. Perky nipples, hard and erect in the chilly bedroom air. His toned abs, hard and defined from daily patrols and weekend work outs with the Avenegers. Down to his rock hard and leaking cock, pushed down by it’s on weight.

Tony smirks and steps forward. God, thinking about the way that big fat cock feels inside of him is making him drip. But—that isn’t the pint of this scene.

“Get on the bed, alpha. Hands and knees.”

Peter hurries to obey, spreading his legs and leaning down a bit to arch his back.

Tony stands behind him, at the end of the bed. He puts both hands on Peter’s ass, one on each cheek, and spreads. “Oh, poor alpha!” Tony teases. “Your hole is so red!”

Peter whimpers, clenching around the toy ina showy manner. Please omega, wanna cum so bad!”

Tony turns off the vibrator and slowly pulls it out, letting it thunk against the bed. “Gonna be good for me, alpha?” Tony purrs.

Peter nods quickly, spreading his legs even further apart. “Yes omega! Please fuck me, please please!”

Tony unzips his pants but doesn’t take them off; instead, he just pulls his cock out and lines it up.

Peter whines and pushes his ass back in hopes of making Tony’s cock push in. “Please!”

Tony leans over Peter’s back, pulling his hair so Peter’s neck strains. He puts his lips next to Peter’s ear, moving his cock back and forth on Peter’s lower back. “Say it,” he growls.

Peter sobs but nods. “Please omega, please make me your alpha bitch. Please fuck me into submission omega, I need it!”

Tony growls and pushes in balls deep, wasting no time. He knows Peter can take it. “Yeah, that’s right Peter. *My* alpha, being such a good little bitch for me. Fuck. So fucking tight.”

Peter mewls in pleasure, tongue lulling out as he starts to drool. “Omega! Omega please—so good omega, please fuck me!”

Tony pulls out and quickly goes back in, fucking in and out of the alpha as hard as he can. He knows Peter likes it that way.

Peter moans louder, spreading his legs further and biting the sheets. “Fuck fuck Fuck! Gonna kill me omega, fucking me so hard!”

Tony coos and bites Peter’s shoulder blade. “Damn right, alpha.” He starts moving faster, more animalistically.

Peter whimpers and claws at the sheets, body moving forward with every thrust.

Tony groans and smacks Peter’s ass just to watch it jiggle, before reaching around and palming and squeezing at Peter’s knot.

Peter whines, high pitched for an alpha. “Please!” Peter screams, cock jerking and leaking pre. “Please omega!”

“Cum on my cock, alpha. Knot my fucking fist while I fuck your ass.” He keeps up the pace and strength behind his thrusts.

Peter sobs at the permission and the taunting, popping his knot in Tony’s fist just as he was told.

He shoots his cum hard over the bedsheets, hole clenching around Tony’s dick rapidly.

He sobs as the over stimulation kicks in, Tony’s hips still slamming into his own and his fist still massaging his knot.

Tony moans and cums inside of Peter, pushing as deep as possible and enjoying Peter’s body strangling his cock.

Tony pulls out slowly once he’s done, laying next to Peter and continuing to grip the alpha’s cock. They usually use a toy for this part, but he doesn’t feel like getting it right now. “Are you okay, love?”

Peter smiles sleepily, face showing how completely fucked out he feels. “Mhmmmm so okay.” He nuzzles Tony.

Tony laughs and pulls Peter into his arms, content to hold his alpha as they fall asleep.


End file.
